


【卡樱】清醒梦 19

by janetcrush



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcrush/pseuds/janetcrush
Summary: 没什么意思的过渡章，写这个主要是想写一个啥都不爱的中年妇女，成为大妈并不可怕，去接受它，接受每一个年龄阶段。当然行动能力都没了的老年和瘫痪就别了。说起来心酸，如果你够洒脱，不去操心子女的就职、婚恋、买房买车，中年，确实是每一个女性最能喘一口气的快乐时光了。不用烦老公不用烦子女，不像二三十岁狂热于抗老除皱，身体健壮，中气十足。想骂什么就劈头盖脸，想笑就山崩地裂，相对女人其他阶段来说，是为自己而活了。
Comments: 1





	【卡樱】清醒梦 19

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么意思的过渡章，写这个主要是想写一个啥都不爱的中年妇女，成为大妈并不可怕，去接受它，接受每一个年龄阶段。当然行动能力都没了的老年和瘫痪就别了。说起来心酸，如果你够洒脱，不去操心子女的就职、婚恋、买房买车，中年，确实是每一个女性最能喘一口气的快乐时光了。不用烦老公不用烦子女，不像二三十岁狂热于抗老除皱，身体健壮，中气十足。想骂什么就劈头盖脸，想笑就山崩地裂，相对女人其他阶段来说，是为自己而活了。

19  
以春野樱大病未愈的身体，情绪激动会晕过去实在是再正常不过了。一阵兵荒马乱之后，佐助背着樱，一众人又赶回了木叶病院。  
病号五十岚拄着个拐回病房时刚好看到他们闹哄哄地把她又抬回来，他沧桑叹气：这又是何必呢，出去折腾一圈，还不是要回来，还又回到了治疗的原点。五十岚才感慨完就看见走进来的静音，立马丢下那点伤春悲秋，欢欢喜喜地蹭了上去。  
佐助给樱掖好被子，紧皱的眉头才松动了几分，分出神来质问这个和妻子住在一个病房里的陌生男人：“你是谁？”  
妈的，老子是要让你净身出户的人。身为春野樱的律师，五十岚当然不会过早暴露自己让对方有戒心，于是他中规中矩地指着拐儿，倒了一趟苦水。  
“哦，抱歉。但樱还是控制了力度的。”原来鸣人说的身体不好指的是这个，樱并不是一直都病着。他心下一松，克制而简洁地上下扫视了五十岚一眼。  
鸣人无语掩面。这种毫无歉意的表情和语气真是很佐助了，这种隐约流露出的“我老婆很厉害她手下留情了，谢恩吧”的骄傲又是怎么回事。他苦笑一下，怕莎拉娜过于自责，打起精神去哄她：“没事的，莎拉娜，等樱酱醒了，心平气静之后，静音阿姨会带你来看她的。只要是真心道歉，樱酱肯定会原谅莎拉娜的。”  
静音配合地帮腔：“是啊，樱现在需要的是静养。一段时间之后，事情肯定会好起来的。”  
莎拉娜已经重新戴上了她的眼镜，她点点头。佐助轻轻摩挲着她的肩膀。  
他们都以为小女孩已经被安抚住了。实际上莎拉娜反而远没有他们担心的那么慌乱，莎拉娜是个继承了樱头脑的冷静女孩。她推了推眼睛，十分冷静地对鸣人提出了一个问题：“七代目为什么只叫我的妈妈‘樱酱’呢。你们过去很熟吗。可是我根本就没有在相册里面看到过你们的合照。”她顿了顿，很自信却又有点自嘲地耸了耸肩，“不用怀疑这一点，我已经把家里面所有的相册和相框都抽出来看过一遍了。没有。”  
鸣人的回答非常的官方化，他露出他的招牌温暖笑容，略有几分大男孩式的羞赧：“别看我们现在这样天涯一方，一年见不了几面。过去我和你的爸爸妈妈可是一个班的。我们七班和卡卡西老师，当时可是非常活跃的一个搞事组呢。樱酱和佐助，我都是叫习惯了的。”  
“诶，这样啊。”莎拉娜对这个解释表示理解，令人出乎意料地主动牵过佐助的手，带着父亲离开了病房。  
卡卡西双手插兜走进来。原先春野樱晕倒还能靠井野和静音的掩饰而瞒过师长，今天这一番大动静就不可能了。他皱着眉思索着事情，在门口停下脚步对学生的正牌丈夫佐助抬手“哟”了一声。  
卡卡西扫视了一圈房内的静音和鸣人，毫不意外地挑挑眉，“看来是你们帮樱做的掩饰，哦肯定还有井野。”  
他表现得仿佛是刚刚知道学生又病倒的事情，无比自然地伸手去摸学生的额头，“鸣人应该给樱批过假了吧，要是用的是樱自己攒下来的假期那就太苛待下属了。”  
“那当然，用的是调研的借口。”  
七班的男人还在把师妹当成小女孩看，师妹却又不对孩子讲他们是同班，不怪莎拉娜奇怪。静音苦笑，转身去找护士长横山。  
她带着横山回来的时候春野樱刚好醒了。横山是个热情的中年妇女，说话铿锵有力中气十足。她身姿矫健地一把挤开待在床边的卡卡西，一边业务熟练地拍打搓热名誉顶头上司的手背，一边劝她：“嗨呀家长里短、加班值夜的哪有不累心的呢，我！”她停下来拍着胸膛示意，“我这头发，年轻刚入职的时候也是油光水亮一把柔顺的好头发。现在看看哟，耳鸣腰痛，头发少发质糙，占全了！家里头还会抱怨你不做家务不管孩子不顾家，嗨，我们女人牺牲了多少哦，男人就会推卸责任。部长你以前那个学生也是，明明是最有天资的一个，就为了结婚放弃转正。上次见到她，她怀里一个小的，右手一个大的吵着要买游戏机，两只手都忙不过来，都没时间收拾自己，憔悴得很。像我们这种能者多劳的，就得什么事都不往心里去，该吃吃，该睡睡。糟心的事情，一闭眼一醒来，啊，它还是糟心得很。烦也没用。部长啊，只要能熬到像我这个岁数上，绝经了就能把死老头从床上踹下去，老头敢抱怨就直接下手打他。把烦人孩子从家里送走，除了吃饭工作什么都不干，没事了就和老姐妹叽叽喳喳。身体也是这个时候最健壮最牢靠，老脸又不怕羞，胆子也比年轻怕羞的女孩子放得开。只要对自己有利的事哦，什么不去尝试一下。我这样的也开始健身练瑜伽了，我还跟我侄子看了个展。哎呀，怪好玩的，虽然根本就听不清他们年轻人在唱什么。有什么想不开的事了呢，交给明天就好喽。”横山猛地抬起头，仿佛脑侧也长了眼睛，凶恶地警告偷吃的邻床，“五十岚先生！说了多少遍了，不要再让顾问给你切苹果切橙子，你刚刚才去食堂吃了一份双人套餐。男人！到中年了！少吃一点！变秃变油长肚子呐！”  
春野樱笑，横山在扎针挂水的短短时间里居然说了这么多，这一番推心置腹显然是深思熟虑之言。看来医院里对她的晕倒原因，已经猜想出了一个情节完整的故事。  
医院里面的人还是喜欢叫春野樱“部长”而不是“院长”，静音其实也和她一样长期面临着这种尴尬局面。在医疗部静音是医疗班班长，在医院是名誉顾问。医疗部全员都隶属于木叶医疗部，但医疗部和医院并没有各自拥有资源。儿童相谈所建立之后两个元老就开始哭穷，觉得现阶段的医疗资源完全可以和医院合用，没必要再建一个医疗部。没有明确的行政规划，没有资源，医疗部就只得捏着鼻子认下这个亏，勤快点动动腿，跑到医院占用医院的资源。被医院的人若有若无地排外，实在是很正常。  
春野樱罕见地对医院的人表示了亲昵。她想到了她借助兜的地方做出来的那张绝对能伤害佐助的王牌。樱微笑着握住了横山的手，横山的肉手摸着很舒服，“是啊，眼泪流干了，也就无所谓了。下一次当急救医，跟着医疗班去救援的时候，也不会哭了。”  
卡卡西放下心来，樱是真的决定了。  
他近乎兽类的直觉敏锐地嗅到了变化的气息。有什么东西，要变得不一样了。  
——————————————  
打脸flag  
樱并不是一直都病着×1，不她病了很久了你不问一问吗。  
一段时间之后事情都会好起来的×2，不它只会劈头盖脸惊涛骇浪白刀子进红刀子出。  
隐藏剧情  
15里“（樱）全然不知道鹿丸绕到休息大厅里见了五十岚”。鹿丸和五十岚的对话，鹿丸真的帅炸。  
医疗部没有自己的资源。元老还有余威，大名对长期持有木叶内部政治话语权的元老还是有信任的。大名也需要元老来牵制木叶的武装实权派火影一系。忍村与大名的关系其实是顶级武家和二流武士长期矛盾的映射。大名需要一个强有力的下属去帮助统治，但强有力的下属又不能完完全全地信任。元老同意在四战后的重建初期接受樱的建议，建儿童相谈所，去挣得这样一个忍界的好名声。但是他们绝对不可能也这样同意医疗部的资源构建。他们这种站在高位的人很轻易就能使个阳谋，给你一颗甜枣然后再给你穿个小鞋让你们内部同行竞争。这才是正常的元老的尿性。  
樱最有天资的学生，为了结婚放弃了实习转正。樱之后会遇见她。  
急救不会再流泪了。12里“她到现在，作为急救医去救援事故现场的遇难者，还是会为死去的人流泪。”急救场上只有获救可能性，资源要用在刀刃上。温柔的人会被放弃，愧于良心的会被救下，原型是code blue某一集，小哥A为了保护女友，和小哥B、女友，三人一起被滑雪板扎了个对穿。女友的真爱是B。这一次出去玩，女友是为了和A说分手，对不起我喜欢的是B。A就很崩溃，说“我是为了保护你们才被扎个对穿的，我本来可以直接躲开那个滑雪板的啊”。B和女友获救可能性比较高，A虽然也清醒着，但那个滑雪板只要一拿开，他就会大出血必死无疑。急救医做了决断，消防队员们就把那个滑雪板给切断了，然后那两个人被送到医院去了。小哥A就这么在急救医的围绕下静静地结束了自己的生命。看了真是震撼曾经年轻的我，希波克拉底宣言它是真的。  
心疼医护人员和医学生，我哥快转行吧。只要溜得快，唉。


End file.
